Enredos del destino
by Clarity-Lucky
Summary: El joven entrenador Ash Ketchup, luego de haber perdido la liga Kalos, decidió volver a casa en busca de un descanso. Una lastima que cierto pokémon legendario tenia otros planes para el joven Paletense. Male! Female! Harem x Ash Contenido BL Titulo provisional Es mi primera historia en este sitio, espero sea de su agrado.


Luego de aquel terrible fracaso en la liga Kalos, donde su puesto como campeón fue usurpado por un entrenador que claramente le superaba de varias maneras, el joven Ash junto a su fiel equipo, volvía a su hogar; totalmente destrozado por aquella devastadora perdida. Hace muy poco habían despedido de Lem y Clem; quienes luego de desearle sus mejores deseos, intercambiar números y una larga despedida, se alejaron rumbo a ciudad Luminalia.

── Ash, ¡Esperamos volver a verte! ──. Exclamo la pequeña Clem agitando la mano, antes de dirigirse a la dirección donde iba su hermano, que intentaba contener las lágrimas; después de todo, no deseaba mostrarse como el chico sentimental que era y siempre será.

Y mientras tanto, el joven de cabellos azabaches correspondía la despedida, mientras su pikachu seguía sobre su hombro, agitando la pata delantera como su entrenador.

── ¡Nunca los olvidare, chicos! ──. Vocifero, antes de voltearse y seguir su camino.

El joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, partió rumbo a su natal Kanto, deseaba volver a ver su madre, descansar de lo agobiante de lo que ha sido su viaje hasta el momento. Acariciaba el lomo de su pikachu, mientras, perdido en sus pensamientos meditaba sobre todo lo acontecido en su viaje sin fin.

¿Sera hora de tomar un descanso? Si, probablemente sea el momento. Un tiempo en el que solo se dedique a él y solo a él, claro, a lado de sus siempre fieles pokémon. Y con ello en mente, llamó a su madre para avisar de su llegada.

Pero, para lastima del joven entrenador paletense* el destino no tenía esos planes para él.

Es más, en esos momentos, cierto pokémon legendario estaba haciendo de las suyas para ver a su entrenador favorito feliz, a lado de una persona que realmente lo aprecie y adore sus cualidades, tal como esté merecía.

❁ ═══════════ ❃•❃ ═══════════ ❁

Había pasado un día desde la llamada de Ash a su madre, Delia Kétchup y ya todo Pueblo Paleta (O más bien, todo Kanto) estaba enterado de la llegada del joven entrenador pokémon. Delia, le había comentado al profesor Oak acerca de la llegada de su adorado protegido, y este, sin perder tiempo, aviso a todos los allegados de Ash sobre su llegada y estos, rápidamente regaron la noticia.

── ¡Así es, Misty! ──. Hablaba Oak con la más joven de las líderes de ciudad Celeste, totalmente emocionado con la noticia, adoraba a ese chico como si de su hijo se tratase. ── Si, sí. Yo te llamó cuando llegue, seguro estará feliz de que lo visites. Aja, adiós. ── Musito antes de colgar la llamada del pokevisor, sin percatarse de que cierto joven de cabellos avellana estaba observando a su abuelo, bebiendo una taza de café.

Y en la mente del joven solo vagaba una pregunta, "¿De quién hablaba su abuelo?" "¿Quién había llegado?"

── Uhm, Abuelo. ── Comenzó el joven investigador, para llamar la atención del mayor, quien puso sus ojos sobre el menor. ── ¿Quién llega que es de tanto interés y cotilleo? ──. Alzo sus cejas para posteriormente beber aquel líquido cargado, que evitaba que durmiera durante sus investigaciones.

Oak, sorprendido de que su nieto no estuviera enterado, sonrió de manera amplia.

── ¡Oh, es que en unas horas llega a Ash de su viaje de Kalo-¡ ¡Gary! ──. No pudo terminar la frase, ya que su nieto estaba ahogándose con el café.

El joven Oak no podía hacer más que intentar escupir el café que había ingresado de manera arbitraria, mientras su abuelo no hacía más que golpear la espalda de su nieto en un intento de hacerle recobrar el aliento. Ya cuando pudo estabilizarse, dejó la taza a un lado, fulminándola con la mirada, ¡Nunca volvería a tomar nada de café en un buen tiempo! Pero ahora, a lo importante, miró a su abuelo con sorpresa.

── ¿El pequeño Ashy vuelve a casa? ──. Comento ya recuperado de su reciente ataque, aquello le había conmocionado, ¿Volvería a ver a su querido rival luego de tanto tiempo? Eso le alegraba de sobremanera, tanto tiempo sin ver a su amigo de la infancia que hacía que su corazón latiera contra su pecho, estrujándolo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. ── Después de tanto tiempo, Ash volverá… Me muero por verle. ──

Comento, mientras su abuelo solo negaba sutilmente con una sonrisa, su nieto y su fijación con su vecino no había cambiado con los años.

❁ ═══════════ ❃•❃ ═══════════ ❁

Y mientras estos discutían, un pequeño pokémon se encontraba sobrevolando la región de Sinnoh. Había logrado repartir ya variadas invitaciones, además de esparcir aquella "poción" de amor que había sido permitida por Arceus, quien de igual forma, deseaba la felicidad de aquel entrenador aunque no esperaba que el pequeño Jirachi tuviera varios pretendientes en mente.

El pequeño pokémon emitía chillidos alegres, mientras intentaba localizar a los tres entrenadores faltantes de aquella región, del pelilila y su hermano no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlos, pero estaba seguro de dónde encontrar al pequeño rubio escurridizo que siempre parecía haberse tomado tres litros de café con demasiada azúcar.

Y ahora, volviendo con Ash…

El joven entrenador, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, acababa de dar su primera pisada en su región natal. Inhalo el aire fresco, deleitándose con el olor a tierra familiar al que solía estar acostumbrado ya tiempo atrás.

── Pikachu, al fin hemos llegado. ¡Así que Kanto, prepárate que aquí regreso Ash Kétchup! ──.

Gritó, apenas bajando del barco, secundado por su pikachu, totalmente emocionados de volver a casa… Sin esperar nada de lo que el destino le tendría preparado.

Paletense: Persona originaria de pueblo paleta según Let´s go Pikachu/Eevee.

Y bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo introductorio, cabe la pena volverlo a aclarar, este es un fic BL es decir Boys love, donde se encontrara un relación amorosa entre chicos; además es una historia harem, así que no se sorprendan de varios personajes que aparezcan para pelear por el amor de Ash. Pronto descubriremos que preparo Jirachi para nuestro querido y despistado Ash.

Así que, hasta la próxima.


End file.
